In Their Minds
by T-BOY DUDLEY
Summary: Come look at thoughts that might have, or will show up in the Wrestler's minds. It's PG13, nut always change. There are Bad Words in here, for you that don't like them. Please R
1. Default Chapter

WTA: Ok everyone here's another person for you. It's easy to finger out who this is. The whole things about how far this person has come, and they don't see how they've done it.

***************************************

What Goes Through Your Mind As You Go?

***************************************

Sometimes I wonder what really goes through his mind. 

I have always wondered how he has been able to change like he has. 

First he was that happy stuttering boy, stuck in a mans body. 

He held a smile that, showed that he was proud of himself and knew that one day he would reach his goal. 

He had his family. 

Then is Brother changed him. 

His family lost there "Little One." 

They split over the time. 

That was fine though.

He had became determined. 

Nothing nor no one would stop him or his Brother.

They became such a force.

Eight times, they were champions. 

They held that "World" in their hands. 

Then he lead his brother and himself to a "New Land." 

He made a sacrifice and Stepped back a bit.

The stutter came, but was lost again, and the Ruthlessness came to a head.

Women after women went through the tables and he loved it. 

He really loved it when "That Bitch" or Trish got put through that table.

"She had fucked with his mind long enough." He had said. 

Then the "Little One" had come back to him, after he left them. 

Yes, the little one left them. Not they left him. 

Soon, though the "Little One" had left again. 

After a stupid takeover, his Brother and him, became focused. 

Then the matches he helped put on matches never forgotten. 

TLC Matches , Table Matches, and Leader Matches.

The held the Tag Titles Six times ,but soon his brother was taken away.

He was on his own.

Something that never had happened, but somehow he became Hardcore Champion, which was pretty good.

Being smart, he forgave the "Little One" and started on his mission, that he once held. 

"THE TITLE." 

That's all he had ever wanted, but so dose everyone else. 

Has he worked to his goal, he found himself with the "That Bitch," The Younger Hardy and a few others for the "Other World" by his side. 

Though he had his shot at "THE TITLE," he knew they wouldn't let him have it. 

They most likely never would. 

So, with the feeling of his goal out of reach, he picked up a old dream that once had lived. 

The "Little One" and Himself would become Tag Champions. 

So now he holds on to his goal, and puts it aside. 

The "Little One," The Younger Hardy, and Himself have other things to do now.

Now I, Mark LoMonaco, sit down and pull his boots on and I wonder. 

*What is really going through your mind? To have done as much as you and held your will. How can I be you?*


	2. Taz to Tazz or The Lost Feeling

WTA: How one man had lost something within himself and gains it back.

***********************

Taz to Tazz or The Lost Feeling

***************************

I use to have the feeling. 

Every time I got out there. 

I would have more terror looking at he crowd, then at the guy coming at me with a chair. 

I use to worry if I couldn't push myself that extra minutes more what everyone would think of me. 

Now that's gone…Dead. 

Dead as the company that bought my pleasure. 

A pleasure I lost it when I came here. 

I remember that was the most terrifying thing every in my life. 

I walked out into the ring and felt nothing. 

I felt my job as Work. 

I just was to go in that ring and pin some guy. 

That's it. 

I didn't have the feeling that I still had a reason to give the people a show, an experience, the time of their lives. 

Now, I was just there to work. 

God, I hated myself. 

I became that person I talked down apound. 

It was hell. 

But hope soon came to me. 

I found a job that brought that feeling back. 

That feeling of excitement. 

The feeling of anything could go wrong and I have to think fast to fix it. 

I love the feeling of knowing people are lessoning to me, while my friends are in the ring. 

I love the fact that even though I'm not in that ring, in body. 

I am in mind and sprit. 

My new job has given back that feeling had lost when I got here. 

And I hope never to loss it again.


	3. What Goes Through Your Mind As You Go?

WTA: Ok everyone here's another person for you. It's easy to finger out who this is. The whole things about how far this person has come, and they don't see how they've done it.

***************************************

What Goes Through Your Mind As You Go?

***************************************

Sometimes I wonder what really goes through his mind. 

I have always wondered how he has been able to change like he has. 

First he was that happy stuttering boy, stuck in a mans body. 

He held a smile that, showed that he was proud of himself and knew that one day he would reach his goal. 

He had his family. 

Then is Brother changed him. 

His family lost there "Little One." 

They split over the time. 

That was fine though.

He had became determined. 

Nothing nor no one would stop him or his Brother.

They became such a force.

Eight times, they were champions. 

They held that "World" in their hands. 

Then he lead his brother and himself to a "New Land." 

He made a sacrifice and Stepped back a bit.

The stutter came, but was lost again, and the Ruthlessness came to a head.

Women after women went through the tables and he loved it. 

He really loved it when "That Bitch" or Trish got put through that table.

"She had fucked with his mind long enough." He had said. 

Then the "Little One" had come back to him, after he left them. 

Yes, the little one left them. Not they left him. 

Soon, though the "Little One" had left again. 

After a stupid takeover, his Brother and him, became focused. 

Then the matches he helped put on matches never forgotten. 

TLC Matches , Table Matches, and Leader Matches.

The held the Tag Titles Six times ,but soon his brother was taken away.

He was on his own.

Something that never had happened, but somehow he became Hardcore Champion, which was pretty good.

Being smart, he forgave the "Little One" and started on his mission, that he once held. 

"THE TITLE." 

That's all he had ever wanted, but so dose everyone else. 

Has he worked to his goal, he found himself with the "That Bitch," The Younger Hardy and a few others for the "Other World" by his side. 

Though he had his shot at "THE TITLE," he knew they wouldn't let him have it. 

They most likely never would. 

So, with the feeling of his goal out of reach, he picked up a old dream that once had lived. 

The "Little One" and Himself would become Tag Champions. 

So now he holds on to his goal, and puts it aside. 

The "Little One," The Younger Hardy, and Himself have other things to do now.

Now I, Mark LoMonaco, sit down and pull his boots on and I wonder. 

*What is really going through your mind? To have done as much as you and held your will. How can I be you? How can I be Bubba Ray Dudley?*


	4. Look At What I've Become

WTA: One man with his three parts.

**********************

Look At What I've Become

**********************

Spike: 

Look at what I've become.

It's just not what I wanted.

I use to be something big.

I could and would beat anyone one that got in my way.

Those were days.

LSD:

Now look at what they've made me out to be.

I can't even beat someone who weighs 200 lbs.

I'm always the first to get beat up and I can' do anything.

Everyone gets to counter my moves and be the living shit out of me.

It's just not Fuck'n fair!

I mean I watch Smackdown and see all the little guys win.

Crash Holly is kicking ass over there.

Though I can't blame anyone, but myself.

I could've went to Smakedown, but I stayed on Raw.

Spike:

Maybe it's not what they've made me out to be. 

I mean, those days back then I was LSD.

I took that ass kicking and came back for more.

I never gave up.

I wasn't a pussy.

LSD:

Now I'm just Spike.

A little softy with a big heart.

Everyone is to feel sorry for me and that's it.

I might get lucky and win a match, but really I'm just here to show support to my Brother.

Matthew:

Will Spike ever become LSD again?  
Will he be what he was?

Is Spike gonna be able to prove he is able to keep the Dudley name?

I don't know, but I hope so.


	5. Not The Way I Wanted A Single Career

WTA: What Devon is thing before his three man tag match.

*********************************

Not The Way I Wanted A Single Career

*********************************

It's a shame it didn't go well.

What person doesn't want to prove their own?

I know I did.

I wanted to prove that I could work by my self.

Well I did, but it didn't go who I thought it would.

When I talked to Mark, he said the same thing.

At less he got the Hardcore belts. 

He got a shot at the Title.

So did Matt.

Mean while I was getting beaten by a bunch of rookies.

I real have know idea what "THEY" were thinking.

My fans aren't stupid.

They knew there was no way those guys could beat me.

….But that's the past.

I'm on Raw now.

I'm back with Mark and Matt.

All three Dudleys together again.

Will this one last?

Who knows.

Will I ever get to have the single career I dreamed of?

I don't know.

Do I regret my single career?

Nope.

Well time to focused.

Devon, Mark, and Matt need to ready them selfs.

D-Von, Bubba, and Spike have to Kick Three Minutes Asses.

I'm sure one day D-Von will have his own spot light. 


	6. Time For The Show My Thoughts On WWE

WTA:Ok everyone, This is my thoughts on the WWE over time. If you don't like it too bad. 

*********************

Time For The Show

***********************

I remember the times when Hogan, Piper, Sgt. Slaughter, Warrior, and The Bushwhackers ruled the Ring. 

Then I don't know. 

They disappeared and things got slow.

It was as though we were just seeing a per show. 

Then as the 90's came closer to a end it seemed like the show started. 

The story lines hit that high. 

Stone Cold, DX, The Rock and New Age Outlaws.

The show was the greatest ever.

Then like all shows it was coming to an end.

It held it's ending off as long as it could.

Bring The Hardys, E&C, The Dudleys, Jericho, and Triple H.

Then fun disappeared again. 

Now I wait for the Show to start again. 

I wait like I did back way then.

I watch the commercials and previews like everyone else.

Some enjoy them, while others don't.

I like some and hate others.

But really deep down.

I just hope it doesn't take as long as the last time to get the show started.


	7. Just Like High School Chris Nowinski

WTA: Just what Chris Nowinski thinks about the WWE's RAW as the action picks up, and new story lines start to flow.

***********************

Just Like High School

*************************

Well work is becoming fun again.

It's always fun, but not as fun as when I first joined.

It's kind of feel in routine.

Now it's fell into that zone of fun paced action.

In a way odd it reminds me of High School.

At first it starts off fast, and fun.

Then it really slows down, and drifts off.

Finally It gets that zing again.

Last night really prove my theory.

Come on those Dudleys really had it going.

Jericho and Christian were the "Star" players on a football team.

The Dudleys are the "Underdogs" of the team, who got tired of the star players.

So when the "Stars" aren't looking they broke into their lockers and still their stuff.

Hay, that really happen.

I once heard from a fan, and from a few of the other guys, that the WWE was a big school.

I never really understood that till now.

Looks like I'm just a little Freshmen again.


End file.
